PRT Threat Assessment Files
by Whiskas2
Summary: The various files the PRT keeps on the various, colorful Parahumans on Earth Bet! The ones shown have one thing in common: Not being native to Earth Bet. What do these files say about them? Give this a read and find out!


Kaho's eyes fluttered open.

The room she awoke in was completely unfamiliar to her with it's dull white walls, the window revealing the cloudy skies outside and the constant beeping coming from her right side. She slowly turned her head to the right to see… some kind of machine? She blinked as she watched it, perplexed at the idea of the moving pictures shown on it. A few lines that spiked every second or two in disharmony, producing the beep. There were numbers and letters too, but she had no idea what they could signify.

Kaho lifted her hands to her eyes to rub them, stopping after she registered there was something _in_ her right arm. A needle, piercing her skin connected to a tube leading to a bag filled with water on a metallic stand she didn't notice before. And the completely tasteless gown. Couldn't forget about that.

After a moment of careful consideration, she decided that it was probably stuck in there for a reason. Growing more awake with each passing second, she realized she had to be in some sort of clinic, obviously more advanced than any other she's ever seen before. She rose to a sitting position carefully, and became aware of an another thing in the process. There was something over her face, tied to the back of her head, gently applying pressure. She took it off without second thought and blinked in confusion.

Why would someone put a domino mask over her face? Weren't they for those fancy masked balls organized in the courts of nobility?

Sighing, Kaho tried to recall what happened prior to her awakening here. She had just purified the Queen of Karst, which she was sure would have kill her but she was_ here. _Still flesh and blood. Straining her mind she slowly began to remember. It was a bit blurry, but in her memories she was confusedly wandering about in an unfamiliar city with the moon hanging in the clear sky, buildings almost as tall as the ones in the Karst twisted by the Queen's curse.

And then came a moment of clarity, and she recalled facing the man and his followers who threatened to kill those innocents for their _skin color_. Kaho had _never_ before heard of such absurdity, but even more surprising was when she refused to stand aside, the man grew and became a misshapen wolf made of metal weapons, intent on slaughtering her too. The man certainly was a powerful sorcerer and the fight with him was a chaotic mess of dodging, being cut, running, being stabbed and not much opportunity to fight back. He didn't intend to give her much time to strike back at him or even time to rummage through her bag- speaking of her bag, where is it?

Kaho looked around the room, but besides the bed and the strange machine it was empty. That was worrying. Every single item she collected during her journey was in there, and most concerning was how it contained her bow and the Leaf from the Sacred Tree too. The bow might be an affordable loss but she absolutely could not lose the Leaf. It was a priestess' main weapon and most valuable treasure.

"Oh, you're awake!"

Her head snapped towards door she hadn't even noticed was there and the nurse standing in it. She was a short blonde woman with brown eyes and a sunny smile on her face.

"Please wait here! I'll get Doctor Brown to you in a moment! Oh, and I suggest putting that mask back on." The nurse left quickly, not caring to elaborate on her strange piece of advice, before Kaho even had a chance to open her mouth to say anything. She stared for a moment then sighed heavily, put on the mask and settled in for the wait.

* * *

Kaho was not left alone for very long. The nurse came back after a few minutes along with who she presumed to be Doctor Brown, a man with messy black hair and bags under his blue eyes. Despite the exhaustion on his face his voice was still cheery.

"So, feeling alright girl? Not feeling weak, anything hurt?"

She shook her head in response and he rubbed his goatee.

"Good, good. Then I'm going to let in the two guests you had waiting for you to wake up." He raised his voice. "Come in Armsmaster, Miss Militia!"

Kaho's confusion cleared, as she saw two familiar figures enter the room. They were the ones who had shown up in the middle of her fight with the metal man!

"Hello. Are you feeling well?" The woman in the brown-green vest and pants asked, concern coloring her voice. The man in the blue-silver armor beside her said nothing, his mouth impassively pressed into a thin line.

"I've felt worse."

Miss Militia nodded, apparently satisfied with her answer, then continued.

"You have our thanks for stopping Hookwolf from killing the civilians before we arrived. We've received a call about what was going down, but without you holding him off we wouldn't have made it in time."

"So that's the metal-man's name? Fitting." She commented, but the reactions of everyone in the room tipped her off she said something wrong. The nurse and the doctor looked at her in surprise, Miss Militia shifted slightly and the corners of Armsmaster's mouth slightly moved downwards.

"Do you really not know his name?" He inquired.

She shook her head, and this time it was Miss Militia asked a question as Armsmaster hummed in deep thought.

"Do you know what city we're currently in?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Do you remember anything prior to waking up in Brockton Bay?" Doctor Brown asked with avid interest.

"You think she's a Case fifty-three." Armsmaster stated, to which the doctor reacted with a shrug.

"They don't _always_ have tattoos."

"I haven't forgotten anything, I believe." She watched curiously as the doctor's face fell.

"Well, there goes my theory."

"So what were you doing before you arrived here?" Armsmaster turned to address her.

"I was sent from Lun to stop the Queen of Karst from corrupting the land with her curse further."

Dead silence followed her words as the other stared at her in silence. Finally, Miss Militia muttered.

"Armsmaster, would you care to check if…?"

He didn't respond at first but after half a minute quietly spoke.

"There are no mentions anywhere of any place called Lun, Karst or a Parahuman named Queen of Karst."

"Does that mean what I think it does?" The nurse squeaked, anxiously looking at Kaho as if she was about to explode.

Miss Militia chuckled nervously as she ran a hand through her hand through her dark hair.

"We are _all _going to be buried in _so many_ NDA's..."

"I'm afraid I'm not sure what that means…?" Kaho asked, feeling a tiny bit nervous herself.

"Well, if this means what _I_ think it does…" The woman's eyes crinkled "Then I'll be the first to welcome you to Earth Bet."

* * *

"You're serious." Director Emily Piggot's voice suggested she would rather experience Armsmaster's first attempt at a joke rather than have what was just told her to be true.

"Absolutely, Director." Armsmaster voice was solemn.

Piggot groaned and put her face into her hands. There was absolutely no way she _wasn't_ going to kick this up the chain, if only to spare herself the headache. Splitting her fingers to look at the Tinker before her she asked.

"Any chance she's lying?" She wasn't necessarily surprised by the note of desperation she heard in her voice.

"Positive, but unlikely Director. Her story while unbelievable, holds up to questions. She provided additional information on her Earth as well when I asked her. It's definitely possible she's lying, but no one present believed her to be nor did she seem delusional."

Finally regaining her composure she lowered her hands to the desk to support herself and asked the two heroes sitting before her.

"So, what did you learn?"

"Low tech world," Armsmaster began. "It seems to be in their equivalent to the medieval times. No rapid forms of communication and different life forms than on our Earth, some of which Ms. Reinol classified as 'monsters'. It doesn't seem to be a form of racism however, as she recalled meeting a sentient, _intelligent_ spider merchant the size of her head when traveling to her destination and had no problems trading with it."

Emily couldn't even begin to describe how much hearing the words "intelligent spider the size of her head" filled her heart with dread but before she could comment on it Armsmaster's second-in-command continued.

"There are no democratic governments in the world that she knows of- She didn't even understand the concept of democracy until we explained to her, but she seemed interested, curiously enough. Also, they haven't managed to fully explored their planet yet so it's possible a form of advanced civilization exists _somewhere_ there."

"_Oh g__reat_. _Please,_ tell me you were alone in there with her."

Miss Militia fidgeted at her words and Armsmaster took the lead of the explanation again.

"Doctor Adam Brown and nurse Tiffany Edams of Brockton Bay General were already in the room with us when she surprised us with the revelation. Before we left, I have warned them that this information is likely to become highly classified and there will be consequences if they spread it."

Piggot's brow twitched and she buried her head in her hands again.

"So I'm absolutely going to _have_ to call Director Costa-Brown so this actually gets classified six ways to Sunday so hard the Think Tank won't be able to figure it out without direct access to the files. Do you have anything else to tell me before I do so?"

The two leaders of Brockton Bay Protectorate looked at each other before Miss Militia turned back to her and spoke.

"She might have not openly said it, since the society of her world doesn't know the _concept _of a cape, but we believe she is a Parahuman. We didn't ask her for everything, for fear of pressing her too hard and pushing her away, but she definitely has fought Parahumans during her journey to this Queen. And the Queen herself..." The woman in the military outfit shuddered. "I would be hesitant to even approach her without the help of an entire Protectorate team."

Emily raised an eyebrow questioningly and the middle-eastern heroine continued her explanation.

"Apparently her 'curse' mixed the world of the living and dead, with reanimated skeletons wielding weapons openly roaming in Karst, which additionally had the side effect of totally twisting the city's landscape. She told us that the city's open sky park was actually _beneath it, _yet it was as bright as the middle of day down there. Worse than that, it tended to mutate the living, with civilians in it's area of influence that didn't or couldn't hide turning into mindless monsters. And before she came to stop her, it was _spreading_." The cape grimaced as she recounted the effects.

"Christ. What Shaker would that even be? Fifteen, seventeen plus?" Emily was aghast.

The other woman shrugged helplessly.

"Alright then… where is she now?"

"Still in Brockton Bay General. They want to keep her a day or two more after losing so much blood." Armsmaster replied.

"As long as she doesn't leave…" Suffice to say, Emily really wasn't happy with the current turn of events. "For now, get the hell out of my office. I don't need any distractions when I'm telling Chief Director about this mess."

The two quickly got up from their seats and quietly excused themselves, not desiring to upset their boss even more. Emily rubbed her face and picked up her office phone, then dialed Costa-Brown's number. She didn't have to wait long for the other woman to pick up the phone.

"Chief Director? You'll really want to hear _this_..."

* * *

Cape Identity: Maple Leaf

Real Name: Kaho Reinol

Disposition: Hero

Allegiance: Protectorate ENE, Brockton Bay Branch

Brief Overview: Kaho is a Caucasian woman, currently twenty six years of age, of medium height with short brown hair and dark red eyes. She has been working as a Hero in the Protectorate for the last five years, being recruited after her first appearance and is often praised by the public for her upstanding nature. She takes the jokes about her main weapon in good humor but remember she is an experienced Parahuman.

Personality: Kaho is normally a quiet person that doesn't speak unless prompted to, preferring to keep to herself instead. If she does speak however, expect her words to be short, brutally honest and to the point. She still manages to maintain friendly relationships with nearly everyone, despite the bluntness some would consider offensive, which is mostly attributed to her friendly nature. General opinion of her by coworkers describes her as a kind, intelligent and selfless young woman. However, her selflessness is more of an object of concern rather than something praiseworthy; It extends to a downright terrifying degree with Leaf willing to sacrifice her life in order to protect any innocent without second thought. Thinker and psychiatrist analysis shows that this isn't a result of any mental condition like PTSD or suicidal tendencies but rather an inherent part of her personality. That facet of her was repeatedly demonstrated during Incident 11/03/06-E88-2, during which she played a pivotal role in protecting the innocent members of a small black community from a potential pogrom organized and led by Hookwolf. Despite suffering multiple mortal wounds, she stood her ground, and were it not for the swift arrival of Armsmaster and Miss Militia with Glory Girl and Panacea in tow, she would have perished from the blood loss in under a minute.

Power Classification: Mover 2, Brute 0, Trump 5 with sub ratings for her items.

Notes: Be aware that while Maple Leaf's power on the surface may seem to be that of a typical grab bag cape, nearly all of her powers are granted to her by objects her power presumably Trumped into existence or has altered to fit her. As such, this classification will focus on the items and the ratings they provide for her. Note that these objects only provide their abilities to herself with a few exceptions and therefore cannot be used by anyone else.

\- Mover 2: Kaho can jump again while in the air, with a small amount of red maple leaves indicating she'd done so, as well as dash fast enough to be a blur in mid-air about five meters in any horizontal direction. Her double jump ability only recharges once she hits the ground again, while her dashing ability only requires a second to be used again.

\- Brute 0: While she does not actually possess any powers that enhance her durability or strength naturally she can and has withstood tremendous amounts of pain and damage before collapsing. She's simply incredibly tenacious.

\- Trump 5: Maple Leaf can generate objects which grant her additional powers. She cannot induce this effect consciously and it seemingly only happens after defeating a powerful opponent or at least taking part in a fight with one, as well being trapped in a situation where she can hardly do anything. Her Trump items which need to be activated or consumed in order to work automatically replenish themselves in her bag after she fully rests.

The list of Trump items Maple Leaf has acquired prior to arriving in Brockton Bay:

\- Astral Charm (Shaker 2) – Randomly makes a "lucky" event occur, like an enemy tripping during a fight or finding ten dollars in between the couch pillows. Not reliable enough to warrant a higher rating.

\- Bakman Patch (Blaster 2) – Allows her to summon a rain of spiky blocks with eyes carved out on them of varying sizes. These phase through matter and somehow damage only the living though not enough to cause grave injuries. Short range.

\- Bellflower (Brute 3) – Maple Leaf has a total of ten of these available to herself at the current moment. As the name suggests it's a flower shaped as a bell. It does not grant her any strength or durability but rather instantly heals her wounds, although not completely if the damage is extensive. It does not cure her of any other ailments but it does fix damage caused by them all the same. Whenever her power deigns to provide her with additional samples she tends to donate them to the Research Division with hopes they can be grown artificially since this is one of her items that can thankfully be used by other people. Sadly the ones she gives away to be tested don't reappear in her bag again.

\- Black Sachet (Brute 3) – Hung around her neck, it increases her strength, at the cost of damaging her body from the over strain and increasing aggression.

\- Blessed Charm (Blaster 2) – Creates eight white energy pentagons rotating around her. These hurt anyone she considers an opponent and disappear after a single hit.

\- Bloodstained Tissue (Blaster 2) – Creates eight blue-white energy orbs which circle around her rapidly before curling inward towards her and launching themselves off at nearby enemies.

\- Cat Sphere (Changer 4, Sub ratings of Mover 3, Thinker 2, Stranger 3) – A small glass sphere with a red cat's paw print depicted inside. Allows Leaf to turn into a white furred cat, while retaining her intelligence and natural Mover capabilities. She gains an enhanced sense of smell, hearing and seeing including night vision, just like a normal cat. However the more time she spends in this state the more cat-like behavior she assumes while still in it. This does impact her human self's mindset but Thinker analysis doesn't indicate she's likely to turn into an actual cat mentally.** (Director ****clearance and above only)****: Kaho was affected by a hostile Parahuman Lubella Dim after defeating her and "cursed" with her cat form, which is now her natural state, the sphere only allowing her to turn back into a human. ****While she does not perceive this to be an immediate problem, we decided to look into possible ways of reverting the effect, should the need arise.**

\- Clarity Shard (Thinker 1) – Briefly grants her the ability to see in the dark. Lasts about an hour.

\- Crystal Seed (Striker 2) – Consuming it increases her striking power for around five minutes.

\- Drilling Arrows (Blaster 1) – A special type of arrow for her bow which pierces through it's target without losing any momentum. They do not go through walls, though not for the lack of trying. She has exactly twenty in her possession.

\- Edea's Pearl (Striker/Blaster 2) – A golden orb which somehow gives the arrows fired by Kaho's bow a mild poisonous effect without coating them in it.

\- Faerie Tear (Brute 1) – Makes Maple Leaf resistant to anything that would be considered a "status ailment".

\- Heavy Arrows (Blaster 2) – Unnaturally big arrows that shouldn't be capable of flying more than a dozen meters after being fired from her bow, yet still do, they have a lot bigger impact than any other arrow. She has exactly twenty in her possession.

\- Impurity Flask (Brute 1) – Grants Kaho regeneration if she's poisoned. Does not actually nullify the poison affecting her.

\- Magnet Stone (Shaker 1) – Gravitates lost money towards her. Only works on coins.

\- Necklace of Sacrifice (Striker 4) – Exponentially increases her striking power if she's badly wounded.

\- Passiflora (Brute 6) – A small flower which upon consumption, completely heals a person of all their wounds as well as illnesses. It does not however, get rid of any alien organisms or substances in the body. Thankfully can be used by others but her power has yet to grace her with an another sample.

\- Pocket Incensory (Striker 5) – Enhances both melee and ranged attacks with small explosions of fire that set things aflame.

\- Quick Arrows (Blaster 2) – When fired from Kaho's bow they fly incredibly fast, faster than the human eye can see, rendering them invisible. She has exactly twenty in her possession.

\- Ring of Candor (Thinker 3) – A golden ring that emits a sound when worn and close to a "secret".

\- Sealed Wind (Shaker 4) – A small green wooden box containing a powerful gust of wind, that can be manipulated and sent out as a miniature tornado.

\- Sparse Thread (Blaster 2) – Emits a powerful burst of red energy from Kaho's body when used.

\- Tainted Missive (Striker 4) – A short letter in language only she can read, which upon being read causes her massive physical pain and causes her strength to skyrocket for the next two minutes.

\- Torn Branch (Brute 1) – Heals her wounds by a tiny amount whenever she hits an enemy.

\- Violet Sprite (Blaster 2) – Summons four red energy robs, two rotating clockwise and two rotating counterclockwise that dissipate after hurting an enemy.

The list of Trump items Maple Leaf has acquired since arriving in Brockton Bay:

\- Angel Box (Shaker 2/_Anti-Master_ 8, Source: Simurgh) – An angel themed music box that protects everyone who hears it from Master influences. We're not sure if it works against the Simurgh though and no one's willing to volunteer to test it either.

\- Fish Scale (Changer 1, Source: Leviathan) – A small scale similar to the Endbringer's flesh in looks. When Leaf is submerged in water and puts this item to her throat it will merge with her flesh and cause her to grow a set of gills for underwater breathing. When out of water the gills recede rapidly and the scale is attached to her throat firmly but can be picked off with a little effort.

\- Golden Bell (Mover 5, Source: Oni Lee) – Small bell made of solid gold. Upon being rung it creates a warp point to which she will teleport too after ringing it for a second time. The warp point location isn't permanent and automatically deselects itself after twenty four hours but can be changed at will when she rings with an intent to change the current spot. Anyone touching her skin at the moment of warping is teleported with her.

\- Magma Stone (Brute 3, Source: Behemoth) – A volcanic stone that can be fit in a pocket. It drastically increases her resistance to heat and heat based attacks.

\- Onyx Coin (Shaker 2, Source: Coil) – Tiny coin made of onyx with a snake motif. Found in between sidewalk plates while wandering around the city on her own time. When flipped it reconnects any objects that were split apart in the vicinity of roughly fifty meters.

\- Silver Fang (Striker 4, Source: Hookwolf) – A dagger made of silver, fashioned to look like a wolf's fang. Recovered by Maple Leaf when visiting the place of her altercation with Hookwolf a few days afterward. It slices through any metal substance without any resistance. Otherwise acts as a normal item.

Additionally Leaf possesses three pieces of equipment that she stated were not results of her power and were gifted to her by the people of her hometown. These are:

\- Leaf from the Sacred Tree: A literal _maple__ leaf_ from a tree which she professed to be sacred to her people. No matter how much you might scoff at the idea of faith, and especially _her_ faith, it cannot be hidden that this leaf is the most indestructible object modern science has ever encountered despite Thinker analysis and Research Division claiming it's just a normal leaf. Seriously, we cannot understate this enough, Maple Leaf was confident even _Alexandria_ couldn't tear it apart and after trying for ten minutes Alexandria herself confirmed it. Eidolon had no luck with it either. Kaho has admitted to enhancing it up by bathing it in Hibisco tea. We have no idea how that works and she wasn't willing to share either. The leaf is also not only indestructible but when swung by her it hits harder than it should be capable of, despite maintaining no rigidity at all. It also "hit stuns" (A term coined by Kid Win and Clockblocker, unfortunately now used by all of the Brockton Bay Wards, majority of the PRT troops and employees as well as Triumph, Velocity, Assault, Battery, Dauntless, Miss Militia and Maple Leaf herself) anyone hit who's not a high ranking Brute for varying lengths of time, ranging from zero to up to four seconds. If handled by anyone but Maple herself, it's just a normal leaf, although it's still invulnerable.

\- Wooden(?) Bow: Currently assumed to be Tinker tech but doesn't show any signs of it outwardly with Kaho claiming it isn't. Arrows fired from it ignore gravity and travel in a straight line, instead of curving downwards. If used by anyone else than her, it loses it's properties.

\- Bottomless Bag: While not actually confirmed to be bottomless, it can nonetheless contain much more items than it's small size would suggest. Anyone else than her attempting open to bag will find out it functions like a normal empty bag.

Recommended Strategies: While we are confident that Maple Leaf will never turn villain, Masters exist and she can't _always_ be winding up her Angel Box, and as such, this plan was made. Her Trump items make her an insanely versatile cape, but most of them are limited in use and were in not for her healing items she would be extremely vulnerable to prolonged fights. With them however and her items she's capable of holding of a decent number of opponents at once at all ranges. High level Movers like Velocity should attempt to remove both the item bag and her bow from her person as soon as possible while avoiding her leaf strikes. In the event no Movers are available, Maple Leaf should only be approached by Brutes, preferably high level ones that can shrug off her energy based attacks or recover quickly from her weapon's "hit stun". Powersuit Tinkers should stay back as metal offers no protection from her dagger's attacks. Otherwise, keep your distance and always be on the move, preferably behind cover, as she's a very skilled archer, even without her bow's special properties. When she finally runs out of her ranged attacks and arrows, she should relatively easy to take down, but take care as she's still a Mover even if a low rated one. If the environment and circumstances allow it, attempt to surround her and be ready; her cat form is incredibly slippery, she doesn't lose her standard Mover capabilities and doesn't have any discernible features except the pink bow on her tail which she could take off very quickly. A second team will be dispatched to her warp point to ambush her should she ring her bell with an intent to escape to the warp point.

Notes: Maple Leaf has a pretty good track record with Brockton Bay's villains, though by no means is it unblemished. She managed to deal a decisive blow to the Archer Bridge Merchants by capturing their Tinker Squealer as well as the leader of the gang Skidmark who attempted to free her during her transportation to a more secure holding facility, leaving only Mush to lead the gang, weakening it severely. She has fought off many villains in minor skirmishes while managing to keep the civilians safe at the same time. Leaf always attends Endbringer fights, though only on search and rescue teams as her powers are unsuited for taking on any of them. However the most important event of her career was unveiling Coil. She was kidnapped by him after his moles in the PRT recovered this file and he found out about the counter to his own power she generated. She subsequently used every trick in her book she had, along with continuously disabling his power to break free of her restraints, beat back his Tinker-tech armed mercenaries and reach his office where she proceeded to call Armsmaster and with his and Dragon's help, disable the self destruct he had installed in his base. Said self destruct would have completely destroyed every building in two block radius. Lastly the public in both the real world and the internet adores her, and many of her beaten opponents have been subject of ridicule for being defeated by someone fighting with a leaf, which further boosts the positive PR of her and the Protectorate as a whole. Please forgive her for the mishaps she commonly makes with technology, she comes from a very rural area that had no real access to electronics.

**(****Director ****clearance and above only)****: Kaho Reinol is not an Earth Bet native, instead coming from what is tentatively classified as Earth Lun. She was ****presumably**** transported here by ****the **_**Brute **__**7**__**/ Mover **__**5**__**/ Blaster **__**8**__**/Shaker 15+ **_**she defeated **_**alone**_** after ****they've ****gone mad ****due to their**** trigger. ****The full recount****ing**** of events leading up to the fight is featured in Incident File Alt. Breach 2006. **

_(Cauldron Memo): Subject doesn't have either Corona Pollentia or a Corona Gemma! We had Alexandria's civilian identity disallow storing this information on any PRT data banks so no one can possibly hack into it and have proof if any uncomfortable allegations are made. List of people who are in the know is here. While not conclusive evidence, this means that powers independent of the Entities may exist in some form on alternate Earths. We will dedicate some of our resources towards locating Earth Lun. While the powers of capes there might not be as strong as the ones granted by the Entities they will be a definite asset in our fight against Scion. An opportunity to access capes with powers Scion won't immediately know how to counter or prepare his defenses against is very worthwhile. Maple Leaf seemed convinced that the Shaker 15+ wasn't killed but cured of her insanity by her and Alexandria believes she wasn't lying. That particular cape could be invaluable to our efforts._

* * *

**Author's Note: So I decided to try my hand with these! Ever since I read Worm I wanted to produce _something_ of it and while I do have some fic ideas for it, this is my way of testing the waters so to speak. Try to get used to writing Worm characters in a way without really committing to something I might decide not to finish because I wasn't doing it justice.**

**Next, Kaho was a pretty interesting and time-consuming guest to the Worm-verse. Decided to make her an item Trump, similar but different to Dauntless. They both have some pretty amazing growth potential but hers is a lot slower and requires her to risk her life. I didn't include every item in the game (such as the Dull Pearl) because it had the same effects as another one (still added both Torn Branch and Red Ring though, look at the hypocrisy), was mostly useless or something I can't imagine Kaho would keep as a real breathing person (Rotten Bellflower for an example), merged it to her and made it an actual power she has (the 3 pieces of the Karst Crest, two powering your bow and the one that lets you dash mid-air) or simply thought they were a game anti-frustration mechanic only to kinda recreate them myself (the last piece of the Crest). Also the responsibility of butterflies is hard to get a handle on. Did you know how much you can easily justify by inserting an actually heroic, _capable_ person, roughly five years before the story starts _and_ have it be reasonable? I do now, and it's a terrifying power indeed.**

**Another thing! The format this fic will take (and I'll try to follow it) is me making a PRT Threat File for every crossover character that is featured, _in the first chapter they appear in_. I won't be copy-pasting the file every chapter, even just the rankings. The first chapter someone appears in, they get a threat file, and from one to a few snippets. Then I move on to the next character. Of course this is where I just explain why the last sentence was actually a lie, because some characters I will add additional snippets too, if I can make those work and make sense. These snippets will be their own chapters and won't be retroactively added to the first chapter the character appeared in. The name of these snippet chapters will start with the Cape Name of the intended character. They will be there to expand on the interactions they have with their new pals.**

**Each character will have their own little Worm universe and _unless_ specifically mentioned, assume they don't share their Earth-Bet with any of the previous characters that appeared.**

**That's about it! If you have any comments or criticism feel free to go to town on me in the reviews!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this one!**

**\- Whiskas**

**Edit: I realized I made some mistakes in this chapter, namely forgetting to put in what franchise Kaho is _from_. She's from the Momodora, specifically, Momodora: Reverie Under the Moonlight. Most people who already read this won't look at this chapter again though, unless they're new readers or are fans of re-reading like myself. I'll bring this up in the next chapter to make sure no one actually misses out on that piece of information. Additionally I mentioned hypocrisy by leaving out Torn Branch and Red Ring except in the final draft the Red Ring wasn't actually _in_. I'll leave it as is- it's not doing any harm and I can't decide if I should bring the Red Ring back in or edit the note. Maybe one day I'll decide to fix it but today's not that day.**

**As a... _reward_ let's say for checking up on this before the next chapter is out, I'll admit that I totally will write Kaho being captured and beating Coil as soon as I work out the kinks in it. It's not something to be written without carefully working out the details. It may not come for a long time but it will eventually arrive, you can hold me to that. And no it doesn't mean the next chapter is that because that would probably delay it by a few months.**

**This is Whiskas, signing out yet again.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
